Conspiracy Theory
by Lornyl Mahtsae
Summary: PG-13 just for some intentions of Voldie... It's about Harry's History...


**__**

Conspiracy Theory-Written by Lornyl Mahtsae-Basic Idea © to Lilith Onaitsirc-All characters © to J.K. Rowling and possibly W.B., but if it is not true, then some characters are kindof-almost © to me and Lil.

**__**

Conspiracy Theory

I am the unspoken Daughter of Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Heir to the Almighty Throne of Slytherin. I'm not sure if my father ever had a wife, but if he did, he probably killed her. No matter anyway, because all that matters is that _I'm_ alive still, and I'm engaged. To a man named Evans. And no, that's not his first name! It's his last. He is not so Gifted as to be connected with the great Salazar Slytherin like myself, but he has experience in the practice. We are to be married as soon as possible. So that my _father_ can have an heir, should the unlikely event of his death occur. I am already heavy with child but father does not care, he couldn't care any less, I think… Just like he was when I was a child… He probably thinks of me still as a child, but I myself think that the age of eighteen is perfectly suitable for both marriage and pregnancy…

*

The child is born, or, children. Twins. I shall name them Lilly, and Petunia. I already love Lilly more, her name means-'Of the Night'…

*

At the age of eleven, Lilly has been accepted into Hogwarts, she does magic all of the time, has her own wand and all… It's alright because she is being supervised by Myself and my husband. I do wish it had been Durmstrang though…

Her eyes reflect her History, Green. The same beautiful green as Salazar's, Voldemort's, and my own…

Petunia, however, seems to be a Squib. We are disgusted by her progress. Can't even make things disappear… She has not been accepted into Hogwarts…

My father is out causing some distressful events to happen, no doubt… Oh well…

*

I cannot believe it. Our stupid daughter is such a disgrace to our Family! She has been sorted into GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!! The results of her sorting were sent to us just today. This is horrible news… And to think we were so proud… Maybe there's still hope… Lilly, don't go and do something stupid… 

*

Even with that handsome and powerful Severus Snape boy at her heels asking for a chance, Lilly won't turn back… I still can't believe that she would turn down her History like this!

*

It's all gone down hill ever since she met that Potter boy… Damn you Lillith Evans! She Married him after she got out of that retched school, and we'll never see her again, what a disgrace to the name Riddle…

*

They've had a child… Her and James… Named it Harry, what a horribly common name… Harry Potter…

*

__

Daily Prophet OBITUARIES

Mr. and Mrs. Evans of Scotland died this morning of unknown reasons. They were left cold and without and sign of the Cause of Death. The only clue there is of their death is the strange look of Horror upon their faces… No interviews of either of their two daughters could be made… 

*

The name Thomas Marvolo Riddle is such a horrible name. I will kill any living man who calls it to me…

My disgraceful granddaughter, Lilly Potter… She must not be allowed to do with all of the disgraceful acts of terrorism she has done to our family… She must not live… Her son, my Heir. He is much too powerful already, and he's only a child of one! Even at the peak of my reign this child frightens me in a way that no one else has ever done. I cannot have an Heir that surpasses my strength! They must die, all of them…

*

__

DAILY PROPHET BREAKING NEWS COVERAGE

****

'The Boy Who Lived'

Reports of horrible acts of Murder have been made of Lord Voldemort, but none so grisly of the deaths of Lilly and James Potter. And the strangest thing about this case is their son, Harry Potter, who seems to have survived the attack only receiving a small cut on his forehead…

*

"Harry what are you doing? You're supposed to be making breakfast!! It's my Duddy-kins' birthday and I'll not have you destroying it like you do everything else, boy!"

Aunt Petunia dragged Harry out of his Day-Dreaming. He felt like he had discovered something, but he could no-longer remember what he was dreaming about. He only remembered that it was very personal, Very Personal Indeed…


End file.
